Ryoga's Little Brother?
by LoveToRead15
Summary: What if it had been Ryoga who attended Seigaku? And Ryoga has a brother? Where is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Ryoga's Little Brother**

**Discalimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**SUMMARY: What if it was Ryoga was the one who entered Seigaku instead of Ryoma? And where is Ryoma?**

***7 years ago***

**"Ryoma! Where are you…Ryoma!" **

**The person who was called was quietly clutching at his heart as if it would burst any moment you could see the normally defiant child making a face of agonized pain it took all his strength not to scream from all the pain. The five year old boy took a deep breath before calling out "I'm here!" trying with all his might not to sound pitiful after all he had a tennis game to prepare for and it wouldn't do for him to miss it.**

**A boy with jet black hair tinted with green highlights suddenly appeared by the tree a flicker of concern passed over his face when he saw the pained look his brother wore but before he could questioned the boy another shout was heard from the distance.**

**"Ryoga! Ryoma! Come on we are going to be late!"**

**"Come on Ryoma! I don't want to be late! And you don't either!" the nine year old boy shouted.**

**"Of course Ryoga but I won't be late for the tennis tournament it's just that everyone else will be early that's all." the five year old answered but he felt the pain going away much to his relieve.**

**^^^^^^Tournament^^^^^^**

**"Wow, he is so good!"**

**"Isn't he amazing?!"**

**"Is that-"**

**"No way!"**

**"Impossible!"**

**"The twist serve?"**

**"Isn't that a pro serve?"**

**"The boy is a prodigy!" **

**The boy in questioned was named Ryoma who at the age of five was already playing in tennis tournaments and winning at the age of five he had competed in twenty seven and of all the tournaments won all of them. This would be the twenty eight win and everyone knew it…**

**Suddenly he felt the same pain he felt earlier that day and he panicked immediately but didn't express it he decided to ignore it thinking that perhaps it would go away just like it had earlier that day.**

**"Winner Echizen 6-0!"**

**He gave a smirk at his opponent before saying "Great game." He turned around toward the exit where his father Echizen Nanjiro was with a pleased expression.**

**His brother Echizen Ryoga noticed the boys strained smirk and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but that's when his brother let a strangled pained gasp escape his lips and he clutched at his heart before collapsing to the horror of his family.**

**"Ryoma!" two voices called.**

**He was about to learn that life was cruel.**

**And so would his family**

**Authors Note: I would have made it longer but I figured I shouldn't push my limit…**

**Anyway I'll try to write as much as possible…**

**So how was it?**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Enter Seigaku!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: What if it was Ryoga was the one who entered Seigaku instead of Ryoma? And where is Ryoma?**

**Chapter 2: Enter Seigaku!**

**(Present)**

A boy of the approximate age of fourteen walked towards his classroom he was to be introduced today and then he could pretend to put attention to the teacher…maybe

He stood outside his classroom and let a sight escape his lips this should be interesting was his one thought before opening his classroom door.

The teacher herself was brown haired, dark eyed, in her forties, a little plump, and stern frown lines decorated her face she momentary forgot her new students arrival she quickly got over her daze and announced to the class the new student.

"Class meet your new classmates…please introduce yourself" The teacher said.

"Echizen Ryoga pleased to meet you! Please take care of me!" said the boy with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Most of the girls were wide eyed at the sight of him but it seem that the smirk was to much they quickly blushed and murmured to each other about how cute he was or how handsome he was and were already looking for any available chairs near them.

"The desk near the windows is to be yours, welcome to our classroom now on to what I was saying…Ah yes of course-" Ryoga tuned out the teacher as he walked toward his desk sat down and looked out the windows.

Ryoga wondered what he was up to today but then again he was so predictable it was kinda sad really …

Throughout the day you could see Echizen Ryoga spacing out quite often in every class the teachers were quick to try to humiliate him unfortunely for them they soon learned that Echizen Ryoga was NOT to be underestimated.

Of course with his exploits (humiliating teachers) he gained an impressive reputation-albeit of a trouble maker among his fellow classmates (second years) to the delight of the students and the displeasure of his teachers.

By the time lunch came around he was everyone's best friend- with his looks, mischievousness personality, and his intelligence it was hard not to like him. The table he was currently occupying was full of people that were classed as "popular" like any other normal school this one had one too. It irritated him for a couple of minutes but it only lasted a few minutes after all he liked the attention he was getting.

"Ne…Echizen-kun do you play a sport?" a pretty brunette asked from his right if he recalled correctly (he did) her name was Honda Natsumi.

"Hai!" he paused for a minute making sure he had everyone's absolute attention as well as adding affect to the dramatic moment. "I play…Tennis!"

"You play Tennis Echizen-san?" A regular from the basketball team asked.

"Really?" came from somewhere to his right.

"Sugoi!"

"As expected of you Echizen-san!"

"Are you any good?"

"Well of course I am!" was the indignant response from Ryoga

"Ne…Echizen-kun do you thing you can get into the regulars?" asked Honda Natsumi curiously

"Of course I can!" huffed Ryoga

"Well they are having tryouts today for people who wish to join at the tennis courts."-way to point the obvious!

"They are having tryouts today?"-apparently it wasn't so obvious "Like only today?" Ryoga frowned while asking the question.

"Hai" student #1 answered "Is there something you need to do today Echizen-kun?'

"Not anymore." A solemn look passed through his golden eyes "If you'll excuse me I need to make a call" he quickly stood and left.

"That was weird"

"He probably had something to do"

"Anyway did you hear that one of the tennis regulars sustained an injury?"

"Hey do think that if he can't play Echizen-kun will take his place as a regular?"

"Who knows maybe he can and maybe he can't"

There was a chorus of "yeah" around the table

**(Rooftop)**

"Hello?" Came the strained voice from the device

There was some arguing on the other end of the line before he heard his mother's voice

"Hello, Ryoga is that you? You're not skipping class are you?" the tired voice of Echizen Rinko came through the speaker.

"No of course not…" the yet was foreseeable enough for both of them "I can't make it today mom can you tell him I'm sorry it's just that Tennis tryouts are today-"he got cut off

"Don't worry about it….he got worse so he can't have visitors today either way…Do your best I'm sure you will make into the team"

"Oh…well tell him I'm sorry! I'll make it up to him I promise….Will you be home today?"

"Hai" A sight escape her lips "He told me to go rest today…" sniffed Rinko " anyway if you make it home before I do eat a snack today we will eat together okay?"

"You're cooking! But you just said you were going to rest!"

"No we will be eating Takeout"

A scream of pain was heard throught the line….

"MOM! What's happening?" a horrified Ryoga asked

The silence was heavy…

"Mom!"

"Don't worry about it Ryoga…I'll see you home alright?"

"Hai" was the whisper she got as an answer

"I love you." Click the line was cut

* * *

Authors Note: I completely forgot about the whole last name first and first name second I'm sorry! As you can see I have trouble with my "sans" or "kun" and stuff like that please bear with me while I try learn

I'm trying to update daily but it depends as I've got test coming up this week TT_TT

Anyway I hope you liked it!


	3. Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter three: Tryouts**

**(Tennis courts: Approximately an hour in a half after school started)**

The tennis team had arrived back from a practice match only to "noticed" that many of our players were sprawled on the tennis court looking like well hell.

"What is this?" the ever serious captain murmured

A boy just then crossed our path he looked lean, dark hair with tints of green, not to pale, and had these golden brown eyes which expressed the amusement the boy felt.

"And who might you be?" captain asked.

"Sempai…I never thought you would be so rude! Hmm you make ryo- anyway I'll humor you…my name is Echizen Ryoga a pleasure to meet you!"

The regulars look suspicious at the individual who stood before them but they needed to know of the events that took place before they got here.

"Do you kno-"

"99.9% he knows what happened here" the monotone voice of Inui Sadaharu, the data master of the tennis team said, he was a somewhat tall individual, dark haired, and hid his eyes behind his glasses those same glasses also hid his calculative stare. He was also quite infamous for his "juices" which were things from a horror movie that made many a men faint by the sheer smell of them.

. . . .

"A robot?" was the simple question asked by Echizen

"No." answered the data master

. . . .

"Are you sure?" the boy looked skeptical

"Yes I'm sure" and again the monotone voice of the data master answered

"Actually I was asking them…"

The only indication of annoyance from Inui Sadaharu was the twitch from his eyebrows.

The team looked uneasy for a moment before answering this Echizen Ryoga

"He isn't a robot"

"Worth asking you never know" replied Echizen "On to a different matter altogether I must say your tennis club members aren't very good…it was quite disappointing, after all my father told me about this school tennis I was hoping for a challenge" Echizen explained with a mischievous smirk in place

"Why you little-"said an angered Momoshiro Takeshi, was the second year regular he was tall, dark hair which resembled a broom, not to tanned, and had violet eyes.

"How dare y-" interrupted kaidoh kaoru, also a second year regular and Momoshiro's rival his appearance was scary he had narrow eyes that stared at you without so much as blinking, was tanned, dark hair that was hidden behind his bandanna, and he hissed continuously which made you wary of him. All in all he resembled a snake.

"Ne sempai do you wish to play a match with me? I promise to go easy on you."

Before any could answer Echizen-sans proposal Tezuka Kunimitsu captain of Seigaku's tennis team spoke up.

"No." an emotionless voice replied "I will not allow this match is that clear? If you wish to play against us Echizen-san than do so by normal means do not be arrogant in thinking you can defeat us that easily we _are_ regulars _they_ aren't " the brown haired boy with glasses who looked far-older than he looked finished speaking before promptly heading for the club room without looking back.

The tension around them was intense as they all watched the captain leave only for Echizen to glance at them again before tilting his head to the side and asking them if he really had to wait until who know when to become a regular.

"No, the ranking tournaments are taking place tomorrow so we will see if you can back up what you are saying." Momoshiro answered

"Hmm" was the answer Echizen gave before he smiled and started to walk away but not before "I'll see you tomorrow then sempai(s?)!"

It was the regulars turn to watch him leave the tennis courts, when he was out of sight they glanced at each other before getting ready for practice sadly enough no one noticed what was said by a certain tensai.

"Saa how interesting…"

* * *

**Classroom**

"Have you seen him?" inquired Ryuzaki Sumire, the current coach of Seigaku's tennis team.

"Yes." Was the blunt answer she recieved

"What did you think?" she asked the captain of the tennis team

"He is arrogant too arrogant but otherwise I can't say until I see him play."

* * *

**In front of the hospital**

Sobbing could be heard inside the car of an Echizen Rinko she was tired physically and emotionally

Everyone had a breaking point hers was close to running out after all her son; her youngest had already reached his breaking point why shouldn't she give up?

Ah yes she was a mother…she couldn't

But his expression and screams of pain made her wonder if she doing the right thing.

She really hope she was because god knows she was trying her best

Then there was Ryoga he was such a sweet boy but he was clearly getting tired of watching his brother in pain as well as constantly being forsaken by them his parents who were supposed to be watching out for him and not the other way around.

She could see it and if she could see it in all her grief, stress, and worries….

Then Ryoma could too.

Her husband tried to act as if nothing was wrong as if her baby wasn't sick but it was killing him to simply just watch as Ryoma withered away. He focused on Ryoga's training in order to distract himself so it wouldn't hurt so much, so he could forget for just a little while.

He didn't visit Ryoma anymore but she understood

It may cruel to everyone but she understood why

Life was cruel

* * *

Elsewhere

"How is your patient today?"

"Worse than usual but I have hope what about your patient?"

"He is stable so far his condition hasn't changed"

"Hmm that's good I'm glad for him I really am"

"You look tired…rest awhile you need it"…. "Do you really think he will get better?"

"….."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello! I wish to apologize if there were any grammar mistakes as well as spelling. If you didn't like this chapter I understand I also must confess was more like an experiment than anything else and like I said I'm trying to update as frequently as possible which is harder than I thought it would be…**

**So how was it? Like I said this chapter was more of a surprise kind of thing…**

**And for those who are wondering when Ryoma will make an appearance the answer is I don't know yet but hopefully soon! It's just kind of hard to put him in the story since I currently have a scene planned out for him 0.0 **

**Anyway for those who read my other story ****Kuroko's first year in Seirin!**** I'm sorry for not updating but I promise an update by Friday.**

**Before I forget for those who have reviewed thank you so much! **

**-See you soon!**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis (ToT)**

**(A/N): Thanks for those who have reviewed! And sorry for not updating any sooner**

**Chapter four: Flashback**

He honestly could not understand for the life of him when winning became everything to him

It used to be that he loved feeling the challenge of playing against another strong player but these days it no longer held true

Sure he still loved the challenge playing against others brought him, but winning is what really mattered to him, and perhaps that's why the obsession with beating his father began. He trained by himself days and nights just so he could defeat him and finally claim superiority over him . . . but he never thought of what he would do after beating his father in Tennis?

At least that was before Ryoma collapsed that fateful day

He had been so terrified that he was in hysterics during his stay in the hospital I mean who wouldn't be? After witnessing what he had?

His plan before the untimely sickness of his brother was leaving the Echizen household for a while and travel were he wanted but that quickly changed after his brothers hospitalization and he vividly remembered why . . .

***Flashback***

**(Echizen Ryoga's POV)**

"Niisan?" a soft voice asked

From what he could see his baby brother looked quite small in the white bed, he also looked pale, tired, and heartbroken?

"Chibisuke! How are you feeling today? Sorry that's a stupid question, what I meant to say was do you feel any better?" asked a concerned Echizen Ryoga

"….."

"Chibisuke?" he asked concerned "Chibisuke! Come on answer me! Don't ignore me!"

" . . . . They said I won't be able to play tennis any more" wailed his beloved chibisuke . . . wait chibisuke never wailed he never even sniffed!

"I'm sure that's not true and if it is then I'll play for both of us!" exclaimed the elder Echizen with false cheerfulness, he was still to shocked of what the younger boy had said to really be cheerful . . . for the next few days

His younger sibling sat up with some difficulty on the bed staring at the older Echizen

The older brother stared right back while thinking in his head of the recent events that had taken place one thought overshadowed the rest:

In a twisted way it was ironic that Ryoma wouldn't be able to play anymore. . .

If you thought that Echizen Ryoga was obsessed with Tennis then you had another thing coming

Ryoma practically lived off of Tennis . . . he probably would if he could find a way to do so.

Sometimes he thought someone up there had a twisted sense of humor, well he was proven right.

"Really?" sniffed Ryoma, he looked skeptical at best

"Yeah, I mean it won't be the same but I'm sure we will manage we always have! I'll play for us both until you can play for yourself . . . so you have to get better soon otherwise I'll leave you behind with my awesome skills."

"We are still talking about you right?" muttered the younger boy before asking in a louder voice: "what skill?"

"Hey! I resent that! You don't have to be so mean chibisuke show some respect!" said the ever amused older sibling before sighting in relief once he saw that Ryoma was no longer crying or sniffing.

"Ne Ne, would you be willing to promise me something? It's important and you will only have to keep it until I get better"

"I don't know . . . ." he started only to stop at the sight of his brothers eyes that were currently beginning to water "Okay"

And almost instantly his baby brother eyes cleared.

_Well that was a fast recover _thought an annoyed older brother it left much to be desired in his opinion, but it had the affect the younger boy wanted.

"Maa, Maa, that wasn't very nice manipulating your caring older brother Ryoma!" he whined

"Be serious Ryoga-nii! Listen carefully okay?"

After getting a nod from his older brother, Ryoma who was apparently satisfied by this spoke his request in conspiratorial manner

"Don't lose to anyone! Not one opponent that crosses your path is to beat you! Until I get better Niisan, only until then can you finally lose, the only exception to this rule is Tousan"

"…" was all stunned Ryoga could say

"Niisan?" chibisuke asked

"That's a tall order chibisuke" was all he said before he resumed talking "I mean what if someone beats me? There are many strong players out there what if I'm faced with one of them?"

"Then play them again until you beat them and then move on" was all an exasperated Ryoma could say

"But aren't you contradicting yourself?"

"Yes I am so let me explain what I mean to say, if they defeat you and you play them again and win then your even, if he or she manages to win against you again then you play him/her until you won, and until you secured a win then you move on Niisan." Explained Ryoma

"I see, so when you get better I can finally lose right? Not that I will but just to clear this up." Ryoga clarified quickly

"Hai"…."Now will you promise or what?"

"Alright I promise, I'll win every game I play for both of us." Ryoga replied with a smile in place

"What happen to 'if' you lose?" questioned Chibisuke

"That's just an in case scenario, as if I'd be easily beaten!" Laughed Ryoga

His brother lay back on the bed before closing his eyes and letting out an exhausted breath as if talking had drained him completely.

"Thank you Niisan" was all he said before Ryoma fell asleep with a gentle smile he hadn't showed in a year or so

***End of flashback***

After that promise was made wining against anyone was all he trained for, all he wanted, and all that was important him.

All because of **_him_**

His adorable chibisuke

The problem was that his beloved brother didn't get better, no, he got worse.

It pained him to watch so he watched as little as possible, his frequent visits to see his Ryoma became infrequent, it made him feel resentful at times but he kept that promise, he played for both of them.

As he had been….for seven years and he had yet to lose to anyone.

Perhaps that's the reason he felt so nervous, to go up against the regulars was something he had been anticipating, but losing was something that wasn't an option.

He feared losing

Because if he lost….

His brother may have said that it would be okay to lose if the second time around he bested his opponent but it didn't make his fear go away

The matches were tomorrow

And no matter what he would **win**!

For both of** them**

**Authors Note: So what you think? Next chapter would be the Ranking tournament! Isn't it great and I know that Ryoma sounded a little grown up but I mean….if there is anything he's ever serious about it would be Tennis right?**

**Once again I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes and thanks for the support it means a lot to me!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Ranking Tournaments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 5: Ranking tournaments!**

The ranking tournaments became the talk of the school everyone remotely athletic was talking about them; actually even if you weren't athletic they still talked about it. So it was little wonder that when Ryoga showed up everyone turned to look at him and for one horrible moment he thought he forgot to wear pants to which he discreetly looked down and was relieved to see he hadn't forgotten.

So he looked up and flashed them smile while thinking _they're acting weird_

He was used to attention but there was a limit to how much attention he wanted especially if some were hostile eyes watching his every movement waiting for a screw-up on his part. He hurriedly walked through the hallways looking for his group of friends and was relieved when he found them outside by the old tree a few feet away from the tennis courts.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked

"Nothing Echizen-kun, it seems you have quite the competition" said Honda Natsumi while smiling at him kindly.

"Yes it does _seems_ that way but I wonder if they're as good as everyone says they are" Ryoga mussed

"And I wonder if you are all talk Echizen-san but I guess we will see during the matches today wont we?" asked a basketball regular named Tamaki Sai

Everyone laughed uneasily and shifted their weigh to the other foot or looked at anywhere but at them.

"I don't just talk like Horio-san does, I can play!" he said clearly offended

"Of course Echizen-san" Tamaki said indulgently before leaving the premises

Leaving Ryoga gritting his teeth and watching him leave soon the bell rang and everyone headed off to class.

* * *

Later that day the final school bell rang and Ryoga sighed in relief all he wanted to do was play tennis it was as simple as that but everyone seemed to go against him. As he headed towards the changing rooms he noted that many freshmen were already done changing while the second years were hanging around already had changed. He quickly changed his clothing picked up his equipment and his phone in case of emergencies (his brother) and left to find who his opponents were.

Once he reached the blackboard he searched for his name:

Echizen Ryoga/Court D

He smiled and headed toward his match only to remember that he forgot to look up his opponent but he was sure it couldn't be that disappointing _unless It's Horio-san_ he though and shuddered just thinking about it.

When he got there he took in the sight and quickly zeroed in on his opponent: Arai-senpai was his opponent and he looked eager to get revenge for yesterday's… ah loss (humiliation), he wasn't worried much he had defeated him once he could do it again, after all what major improvement could the boy have attained in just a day?

Echizen-san noticed that three of the regulars were monitoring his game, as well as a couple of his 'friends' especially Tamaki Sai.

Echizen asked Arai "which?"

"Smooth" was all Arai said courtly.

It landed on smooth.

"Your serve" was all the new second year said

Both got into position when Arai served the ball

_Well I guess I shouldn't have expected Arai-sempai to recover from yesterday's loss this early…but is it just me or is he playing worse than before? Is it because he's sore?_ Thought Echizen with a frown marring his face when Arai missed his serve the boy himself looked tired.

When it was Echizen's turn to serve Arai simply couldn't keep up in fact his legs collapsed under him after five minutes into the game and made the observers question how he ever won the games before this. Finally the game was called to Echizen's win (mostly from serving)

"0-6" called the announcer (whatever you call him)

"Mada mada dane…" said Echizen and he meant every word of it. He moved on to the next court to meet his next opponent.

* * *

Ryoga won several other games after Arai-sempai all consisting of non-regulars but throughout that none had manage to force him in any real serious situation to which he couldn't get out of much less manage to defeat him. Throughout all this his games were constantly monitored by the regulars.

Each and every time Echizen won a match the regulars saw him take out a cell phone and look through his messages, many times they wished to go over and say that phones weren't allowed during tennis practice or matches but they decided to give him the privilege this once or maybe they were simply waiting until he got ordered (yelled at) to put it away (which ever point of view suits you).

Suddenly the regular named Momoshiro Takeshi entered the courts looking determined to win and an equally determined Echizen Ryoga entered the courts.

Bot smiled at one another before Momoshiro asked "Which?"

Echizen raised an eyebrow at Momoshiro and said "Shouldn't I be asking you this?"

Momoshiro frowned when he looked at the smirk his current opponent wore "Ne you shouldn't be so arrogant, you just can't!"

To which Echizen's only reply was "Oh?" just to irritate momoshiro.

"I'll show you just you wait . . ."

Ryoga however didn't really believe that but he wasn't about to underestimate his opponent either so he replied "Well see" and kept an open mind on what Momoshiro Takeshi could be capable of.

He observed him for a minute before deciding that Momoshiro-san must be a 'power house' since he was to rash to be an analytical thinker, he even toyed with the idea of thinking he must be some kind of specialist maybe a dunk or a volley specialist… must be a dunk expert

Echizen said "Smooth" catching momoshiro off balance

"Huh?"

"Smooth" said Echizen while holding his racket higher indicating what he meant while thinking _yup definitely not an analytical thinker…_

Momoshiro had enough grace to blush

The racked fell on back (Rough)

"I'll let you serve" was all Momoshiro said to the confusion of the spectator's

Echizen simply blinked and looked at him impassively while shrugging his shoulders if his opponent wanted to underestimate him fine all the better for him. Unfortunately many spectators asked why to which Momoshiro's response was "I heard he could do the twist serve"

"!" for those who knew what the twist serve was

Ryoga served a slice serve to Momoshiro's disappointment

"Wow that was fast!" said a non-regular

"15-0"

"Come on!" called out a put out Momoshiro

"As you wish" was Echizen's reply

This time Echizen served a twist serve to which Momoshiro tried but failed to return it

"30-0"

"You okay?" Echizen asked with a smirk

"Scared me a little back there" said Momoshiro while thinking of how sharp the ball had been and planning to stop the next serve when the ball spins.

Echizen did another twist serve and Momoshiro quickly moved to the front silently thinking _I got it _to only have his racket knocked out of his hand. _Obviously timing doesn't work_ he thought.

"Was Momoshiro-san just over powered?"

"Does the ball have that much strength?"

"1-0! Echizen leads" called out the referee once he woke from his stupor

"No way!" many cried in dismay

The game continued that way until Echizen served a diiferent serve only to have Momoshiro counter it but just when you thought that Momoshiro finally scored Echizen surprised you by doing a drop volley.

To everyone's shock and his amusement

Momoshiro finally realized he shouldn't have taken Echizen lightly . . .

Sadly Echizen decided that he should reveal he was left handed in that moment further shocking everyone who was watching (this included the regulars).

The match proceeded without any more problems by the time the match ended it was to no surprise yet everyone's surprise (confused?) that Echizen secured a win without a problem.

"6-0 Echizen wins!" called the referee in shock

"Mada mada dane" was all Ryoga said

Everyone stood there astonished while Ryoga started to leave before he glance at Momoshiro and said "You shouldn't be playing while injured, you just might lose, and whoever is playing you might feel cheated . . . let's have a match later on when your better!"

The only thing Momoshiro could do was fall to his knees in shock while thinking _so he knew about my injury_?

Many non-regulars were surprised to find out about Momoshiro's injury mainly the freshmen you could hear things like:

"Of course a regular couldn't be defeated without some kind leverage"

Or

"I knew he couldn't really be good at tennis if he needed a handy cap"

* * *

After winning the game against Momoshiro Takeshi, Ryoga sat at a nearby bench drinking from his water bottle he was fully aware that his 'friends' and some regulars were watching him.

He glanced once again at momoshiro who had yet to stand he looked utterly pitiful. All ryoga could say was that it wasn't as challenging a match that he had hoped it would be but at least it wasn't as easy as his previous matches.

Before he could do anything else like look at the board to see who his next opponent was, his phone started to vibrate.

Unfortunately for Ryoga he didn't notice a brunette standing in the shadows with his eyes closed

He quickly answered it "Hello?"

"Ryoga-nii?" whispered the voice on the other line

"Ryoma? Is that you chibisuke?" he asked hopefully

The brunette silently though: _Ryoma? Chibisuke?_

"Why do you ask if you already know the answer?"

"Chibisuke did you call to be mean to me?" asked Ryoga while pouting

"Don't be childish Ryoga-nii, why would I call you to be mean? I have better things to do and I'm not that bored…yet"

"So why did you call?" he asked before he got stars on his eyes and asked "was it because you missed-" he was quickly interrupted by a "No"

All those who could still see Ryoga sweat dropped when they saw stars in his eyes only to wonder why he quickly deflated.

"Then why?"

"I was watching a documentary about snakes and I had a feeling you would want to know"

"I though you said you had better things to do?" muttered Ryoga

"Expanding my knowledge is something better to do Ryoga-nii" said Ryoma

"A documentary?" was all the elder Echizen said

"…"

"Seriously?"

"…"

"I mean-" ryoga started to say

"Can you get over that and let me finish!" Ryoma finally exploded

"I though you said you didn't call to be mean to me!" sniffed Ryoga with tears in his eyes

Obviously someone didn't care about his reputation being shattered . . .

"…"

"Ryoma?" asked Ryoga only to hear a muffled shout of frustration on the other line

"What do you know of snakes?"

". . . they are deadly?" answered ryoga uncertainty

"What else?"

"They their skin. . ."

"Yeah go on"

"I got nothing" whined Ryoga

"They strike fast and go for the kill . . . no matter how fast you are the snake is faster." Informed ryoma

"So?" question Ryoga

"Unless your cunning…even more so than the snake" finished Ryoma further confusing Ryoga

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Set up a trap…without the snake realizing it's a trap by the time it realizes it, it would be too late"

"Why do I need to know this?" questioned Ryoga again annoyed

"Who is your next opponent?"

"I don't know chibisuke." was all the elder said.

"Look"

Ryoga walked to the board and stared at what it said:

Echizen Ryoga/ Kaido Kaoru-Court C

"How did you know-"started to say Ryoga

"I wish you good luck Niisan! Take care" said Ryoma

Click

His family seriously needed to stop doing that to him!

And Ryoma needed to stop scaring him! Could chibisuke see the future? He wondered and added that to his long list of theories he made solely for his brother. . .

The brunette hiding in the shadow quietly left the scene as quietly as possible…sadly he didn't see a pair of golden eyes following him leave.

Ryoga muttered out loud "Why couldn't chibisuke say he missed me?"

Because obviously that was all that mattered in his small talk with his beloved 'chibisuke'

* * *

(In the hospital)

"Baka Niisan!" yelled Ryoma

The nurses who were passing by Ryoma's nurse wondered what the patients brother had done they clearly remembered the scream of sole frustration from earlier. . .

A boy who was sitting close by wearing the Rakkaidai's uniform gave a small smile as he heard the yell. He had slightly long blue-ish hair, he also had violet eyes, was paled skin, feminine face (could be mistaken for a girl), was fairly tall, and looked a little too skinny but athletic none the less.

**Authors Note: You liked it? Sorry it took so long, I was stuck . . .**

**Can you guess who was the boy wearing the Rakkaidai's uniform?**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Oh and I'm sorry if the matches weren't good i'm simply do not have a good understanding of tennis...**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince vs the Snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Authors Note: To clear some things before I begin this chapter I'll answer some questions: the first will be that currently I have no idea who will be the romantic interest of Ryoma or Ryoga as they are too young in my opinion to be in a relationship with anyone besides like I stated earlier in the chapter Ryoga was too busy training to pay attention flirt? Yes, but to actually be in a relationship? No, and Ryoma he was too sick to be out of the hospital let alone meet people that weren't doctors or nurses. Second thing Ryoga is a third year but the regulars don't know that…or at least some of them don't know that so why would he advertise it? After all he's knew to the school and wants to have some fun even if it means messing with his younger classmates minds. Last of all for those that thought the guest appearance was made from Yukimura Seichi . . . no you were all wrong . . . just joking it was him.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Prince vs. the Snake**

** Losing isn't failure it's just an unsuccessful learning experience**

The match with Momoshiro had been refreshing to him and if he was being realistic to himself it had been amusing to crush his opponent even if he had been holding back on him and not to mention Ryoma's phone call had made him happier than he had been all day. He was so happy that every step he took had spring to it that look suspiciously like a skip but of course no one would ever say that unless you had a death wish or you were Horio then that's self-explanatory, enough said. Anyway as he contemplated on what his dear chibisuke had told him during the phone call, he suddenly wondered about his next opponent and the strategies he could implement to his style of tennis and as precaution added a backup just in case as he didn't believe that he would need it after all he had learned from a professional: his father. When he finally realized that he had arrived at the destination designated to him he pouted the reason: he was early . . . by five minutes how was he supposed to do a dramatic entrance now? He always arrived second for the sole reason of having a dramatic entrance or a witty retort when he was spotted to the irritation of some, the amusement of others, and the annoyance of his opponent. He stared at the crowd for a moment or two and flickered a smile while waving for all he was worth much like a celebrity would when walking down the red carpet the only change in his features were the eyes which suddenly became guarded against them and told of the many mysteries that his beholder held but did nothing to destroy the image of the friendly boy which said boy projected.

The regulars that had arrived shook their heads at the spectacle before them and watched as the boy visibly preened from the attention he received and did nothing to change his current position he dutifully nodded and gave a smile here and there, made small talk with a friend or stranger, and glanced around the room looking for his missing opponent. For a moment he thought he was a no show but quickly discarded that idea he was absolutely sure his opponent would show after yesterday's display he was willing to bet his allowance (which wasn't much). He kept glancing around and finally he spotted him! There he was giving his "snake eye(s)" to the two first years that he had meet earlier and that loud mouth brat named Horio personally he didn't hate the guy even if it seemed that way it's just that for all the boasting the kid made about his so called tennis experience he showed no real skill. Back to the topic at hand as the arrival of Kaidoh Kaoru made itself known the tension in the court increased without reserve to the point where you could probably reach out and touch it and for a moment Echizen Ryoga's guarded eyes gave way to reveal a calm, calculating and cunning look that made you question his actual personality if only for a moment but then the guarded eyes return.

"You came!" exclaimed Ryoga

And just like that the crown started to exit the court waiting for the upcoming match that promised to be one of a kind.

"Fshuuuu" was all Echizen received as a reply yet he smiled as if they had had a whole conversation.

"You sure are a man- . . . ah let me rephrase that . . . you sure are a teenager of many words." Mocked Echizen with a smug smile permanently glued to his handsome face. "Shall we?"

"Fshuuuu" Echizen translated this as 'of course you little #$%^&*!'

Echizen simply nodded at him and asked "Which?

"Rough fshuuuu."

"Alright and it landed on . . . rough that's kind of annoying I wanted to serve . . ." he glanced up at Kaidoh to see him already across the court and for a moment he wondered if he should buy an actual snake for his kohai as a gift or buy one for himself and learn snake tongue! Like the harry potter boy! He sighed for the indecision of the situation what to do Decisions . . . decisions.

He walked towards his end of the court and shifted to take stance.

Kaidoh served and for a split moment Ryoga ran to the right only for the ball to make a curve and land on left, he straighten up glanced behind him blinked once or twice and smiled.

"15-0"

"I thought you were stronger than this how disappointing it makes me question how momoshiro lost! Perhaps he was a lot weaker than I thought fshuuuu." Kaidoh said.

Echizen Ryoga gaped at kaidoh and his impertinence: that foolish weakling had called him weak! The nerve!

To everyone else's point of view it looked like Echizen was hopelessly outmatched many were already doubting his skill after all his matched earlier today had harbored an injured opponent but know he was actually playing against someone who wasn't. For a moment Echizen considered discarding his strategy and going all out but he quickly shook that thought out his head and continued with his planned strategy game with much reluctance.

"Oh . . . already underestimating me? No worries many have and it's cost them dearly, I'm sure you enjoy your shattered pride and humiliation for assuming too much but I can't say you will ever regain your dignity thought." Echizen said with a smug smile that seemed a little too fake.

This time it was Echizen who served only for it to be returned. The game continued like this for several minutes neither giving an inch nor receiving any, for every serve one made the ball was always returned, as the game preceded it only became more aggressive and ferocious.

The spectators watched completely enthralled in the match their faces displaying various emotions such as awe, fear, amazement, disbelief, amusement and anger.

Finally kaidoh shifted into a stance that alerted Echizen. As a wise men once said all good things come to an end and it was time to end this. If there was one thing that Echizen Ryoga was good besides playing tennis it would be acting. The people watching this game began to whisper to each other: "Is that?"

"Yes it is it's the snake"

Time for plan A which consisted of deceiving the enemy . . .

His breath became labored; he began to move around more in order to sweat more (which was hard because he had yet to reach his limit), but he also began to regulate his return serves in order to put equal strength in all of them.

In kaidoh's eyes Echizen looked like he was nearing his end but it still didn't explain why his returns were getting stronger which should be just the opposite so then why was he getting stronger?

"It's hot today is it not sempai?" mocked echizen his eyes dancing with amusement.

But no one knew exactly what was amusing.

Except one the data master himself or as Echizen Ryoga like to call him the Robot. The notebook he held in his hands had the all the explanations to how he figured it out:

** Name:** Echizen Ryoga

** Age:** 14

** Place of Birth:** ?

** Parents:** ?

** Sibling(s):** ?

** Grade:** 3rd year student

** Class period:** 1) English 2) Math 3) ? 4) ? 5) History

** Hobbies:** My observation conclude that the entity enjoys irritating opponents and people alike

**Skills in tennis**: The twist serve is the only known skill . . . awaiting further data

Not that he was planning on sharing his knowledge with the other's just yet he was sure that he could use this to his advantage if only he could find a way to bring his 'juice' into the equations . . . he suddenly smiled at the thought of revenge and those who were in close proximity shivered and moved away from him. They were sure to have nightmares for weeks.

Back to the game

Kaidoh's response to the question made earlier was a scowl.

The referee called out "2-2"

The snake shot was a simple technique that required the handler curving the ball forehand affectively ensuring the loss of stamina to the opponent but in a subtle way in order to be used as a trap without the opponent noticing.

As the game progressed kaidoh had a realization when the ball Echizen return hit the same place twice. Echizen seemed to be getting faster when he should be barely standing, so why was he still on his feet? And how in the world could he still run? _Wait_. Don't tell me . . . my reflexes are _slower_?

Across the court Echizen Ryoga watched him with a smile while thinking _so he finally realized it? Took him long enough_!

_I fell into a trap it's not possible _thought kaidoh.

As another of Ryoga's return made its way to him he saw it! The ball was aimed once again to the base of his feet it was he who had fallen into a trap! By bending his knees it was he who was losing more stamina than Echizen his opponent was getting faster it was he who was getting slower and weaker.

"Eh . . . you finally realize it!" mused Echizen

Suddenly Ryoga's twist serve made its way across and kaidoh was incapable of returning it because of his weaken state.

"2-3"

And the game continued like this with Echizen having the upper hand.

"3-3"

"3-4"

"4-4"

Murmuring spread across the sidelines.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"Why isn't sempai stopping it?"

It was one of the regulars who answered the question (Inui Sadahara)

"The technique that Kaidoh used earlier was a trap design to lower an opponent's stamina but what he didn't realize was that Echizen had done the same every time he bend low in order to return the ball he lost much more stamina. It was he who was losing more stamina than Echizen. It all comes down to the last shot."

Meanwhile at the court Echizen's return the ball with a familiar technique . . . the snake

Echizen's voice carried across the court:

"When I was hanging out with my friend he told me about an article he had recently read on a magazine guess what the article was about? It described the snake's technique and after watching your demonstration I decided to give it a try. It's a pity I can't reach very far . . . so the effect isn't as good . . ." he said smiling innocently

'_He learned just by watching_?!' thought Kaidoh '_wait I've lost_?'

"You know the snake is only a variation of the real thing right? The technique I just used is called the Buggy whip shot perhaps you've heard of it?"

The Buggy Whip Shot was a forehand or backhand shot that has an offset topspin that causes it to curve to the corners of the court.

"Mister Referee have you forgotten the score?" Echizen called rather arrogantly

"Uh of course . . . match won by Ryoga 6-4!" said the referee "Game set!"

"Mada mada daze"

When Ryoga went to shake Kaidoh's hand said boy walked passed him.

In retaliation Echizen straighten up and held his head high while moving his hands as if saying 'forget it' he dropped all form of his weaken state and walked away.

Leaving Kaidoh gapping behind him

The crowd was honestly confused one minute Echizen is tired looking and the next he looks fine as if he hadn't played a match only the regulars who watched knew exactly what had happen.

Echizen Ryoga had not once been tired during the match he simply gave off the allusion of being tired for their own benefit.

They had been tricked even the captain who hid close by.

And suddenly the regulars remembered something from the previous match Echizen has had . . . he was a_ lefty_.

Well damn it all!

"Did Kaidoh sempai just lose?"

"Yeah he did!"

"Echizen is amazing!"

"Isn't he cute?"

"The match was amazing"

"It was intense too"

* * *

**Schools changing room**

Meanwhile Echizen Ryoga had just finished changing into his school uniform he was currently walking home when he received an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Ryoga-nii! Finished with the match already? Stupid question no need to answer it. Anyway how was it?" guess who?

"Chibisuke you called! It truly is a miracle, never have you called me twice in your whole life unless it involved ponta! But now it's finally happen!" sniffle, sniffle, and sniffle was heard

"…"

"Have you finally realize the importance of communication? No don't tell me, you realized that the bond we have as brothers-" exclaimed the elder brother with anime stars in his eyes

Weird looks were given to him as he walked the street.

"Mommy why does that boy have stars in his eyes?" a little boy asked his mother

"Keep away from that boy darling"

Mother and son crossed the street to the other side walk in order to avoid him . . .

"Answer the question!"

A stream of tears started to pour from Ryoga's eyes as he began to wail in distress . . . the remainder of the people walking by decided to crossed the street.

"Ryoga-nii!" yelled Ryoma in his frustration the machine he was connected to beeped.

A nurse who was walking by entered his room and asked in concerned "Are you alright? Anything you need? Oh look your heart rate has picked up!"

A glare was all she received for her efforts

"Umm I'll go get the doctor" she shifted her foot

The glare intensified

"I'll go get-" she was interrupted

"You will do no such thing! Now leave and never come back!" he spoke calmly

The poor nurse ran off crying.

"Well?" he asked in a sweater tone

That's all it took to make Ryoga comply with his dearest chibisuke's wishes. He brighten up instantly.

"Remember that article you read to me during the plane ride? Well it turns out that my opponent had a variation of the buggy whip shot! How do you do it chibisuke? Anyway at first it surprised me but then I remembered our conversation from earlier so it kind of jogged some memories . . ."

"That's good . . . it just shows you how superior I am to you!"

"Chibisuke! . . . hey can I go visit you tomorrow? Mom said you weren't feeling well and I don't want to intrude . . ."

"Okasan says a lot of things Ryoga-nii"

"Mother worries about you chibisuke don't be so hard on her"

"And I'm not being hard her . . . completely it's just that she needs to rest I'm not going to get any better with her here that's what the doctors do. I'd appreciate it if you can come and visit but I understand if you can't . . . but if you do bring in some ponta?"

"I feel so used" muttered Ryoga

"No don't think about it like that, think about it as a present for your brother ne?"

"I don't know-"

"I may just start to call twice a day every day?"

"I'll do it!" . . . "You promise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

All Ryoga could do was snicker at his chibisuke mother completely forgotten.

"Hey Ryoga-nii?"

"Yeah chibisuke?"

"Be careful in tomorrow's match okay?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise but data masters are tricky aren't they?"

"Huh?"

The melodious laugh chibisuke emitted brought an honest smile to Ryoga's face it had been a while since he heard that laugh it brought back good memories.

"You'll see" was all Ryoma said

* * *

**The hospital**

A young teenager was sitting in the consultants office he was looking at his hands as they trembled his violet eyes were wide with fear and apprehension yet he mustered the courage to ask the dreaded question: "If I do this . . . operation what are the chances I'll survive?"

"…"

"Is there even a chance?"

"Of course there is . . . the chances of survival are 50%"

The silence reigned in the room for several minutes before it was broken by muffled sobs, the doctor looked everywhere but at the young teen that was sitting before him, minutes passed and the sobs only grew louder.

* * *

**Authors Note: This has to be the longest chapter I've written! By the way I'm back! Anyways I hoped you've enjoyed the latest chapter took me three days to finish because my computer erased it yesterday . . . Thanks for reading!**

**In order to show my appreciation here is a sneak peak of my next chapter!**

_Yukimura Seichi was someone who would never show a weakness in front of others in normal circumstances however this was far from normal . . . it was almost surreal_

_How could this happen to him?_

_For goodness sake he was The Child of God, captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team, one of the Big Three, a feared and admired opponent . . . Oh god his team! He couldn't lead them now at least not like this! What was he going to do? He was being selfish only taking into account what he felt instead of considering how this would affect the team._

_Maybe if he hadn't taken the symptoms lightly . . ._

_A polite cough brought him back to reality he glanced up at the doctor with tormented eyes and waited for whatever he wanted to say._

_"I am so sorry . . . for your current predicament but I would like you think about going through with the surgery Yukimura-san it would be more to your benefit-" _

_"Why? It's just a waste of time!" said Yukimura bitterly_

_"I understand-"_

_"No you don't! I'm going to die and you are not so stop saying-" Yukimura's tirade was cut short by the doctor._

_"Ah but see that's where you are wrong "From the moment someone is born they are meant to die" it essentially means that I was born to die just like the rest or so my coworker patient says it's his favorite saying after all . . . perhaps you should meet him see if he changes your mind? Hmm?"_

_"Why would I do that?" challenged Yukimura_

_"Because you might learn something from him . . . and you said so yourself I don't understand but he might." Explained the doctor_

_"…" _

_"Are you going? To visit him I mean?" asked the doctor_

_"What's his name?" whispered Yukimura while looking out the window._

_The doctor smiled for a brief moment before answering:_

_"Echizen Ryoma"_

**Please Review!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
